


Pecarás por Amor

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Language Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: El ángel Aziraphale lleva seis mil años viviendo en castidad y pureza. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a sacrificar todo eso por su novio, el demonio Crowley, a quien ama con locura.Este es un oneshot basado en los personajes de la serie de televisión Good Omens.





	Pecarás por Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fanfic de Good Omens, que nostalgia! La primera vez de Zira y Crowley. Espero que lo encuentren tan romántico como yo lo sentí al escribirlo :)  
Por si no quedó claro: es una historia sobre la primera vez sexual entre los inefables. Listo, ahora sí pueden leer tranquilos.

Aziraphale llegó al departamento de Crowley con los nervios de punta. Si bien desde que eran novios formales se había vuelto el hogar de ambos, él aún lo sentía como el reducto privado del demonio, donde hacía sus cosas y descargaba sus pasiones a solas para no importunarlo a él. Al pensar en eso también se sonrojó: no habían ido más allá de los besos en la boca y algunas caricias, pero él sabía que Crowley quería y necesitaba más. Era un ser demoníaco a fin de cuentas; la castidad no era lo suyo y sabía que al negarle placeres carnales lo estaba debilitando.

"Pero hoy cambiaré eso" se dijo con más valor del que sentía. "Tengo el permiso de Dios para ser su novio, así que no es pecado que hagamos... cosas... ¿verdad?"

Crowley lo recibió con la luz baja y velas rojas encendidas, sus favoritas, y una tenue música de fondo que combinaba muy bien con el ambiente. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo ciñó por la cintura, besándolo despacio para darle la bienvenida. El calor se expandió velozmente por su rostro y no tardó en oír a su pareja riéndose feliz.

-Que bueno saber que disfrutas de cada beso como si fuera el primero.

-Basta... no te burles de mí...

-No es burla. Me encanta como te sonrojas- le aseguró tocándole la punta de la nariz y riendo de nuevo.- Ven, preparé la cena y no quiero que se enfríe.

Zira se dejó conducir a la mesa y disfrutó de todo, tanto de la comida como de Crowley. Estaba muy guapo esa noche. Siempre era guapo, pero aquella vez parecía brillar de un modo especial. Se preguntó si de alguna forma su novio intuía lo que había decidido hacer, y volvió a respirar hondo para templarse los nervios.

-Crowley- musitó después de terminar el postre.- No voy a volver a la librería por hoy. Me quedaré a dormir aquí.

Crowley dejó su copa y lo miró fijo, advirtiendo en su mirada una determinación que nunca antes le había visto. Una mirada de fuego como la suya, cada vez que iba a la librería y lo invadía el deseo de devorárselo contra los estantes. Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue haciendo más grande y torcida, a medida que asimilaba las posibilidades.

-¿Estás seguro, Zira? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

-Puedo... puedo esperar a mañana- vaciló Aziraphale sudando.- Hoy quiero dormir aquí contigo.- Fue decirlo y ponerse como un tomate por lo atrevido que había sonado, pero Crowley parecía tan feliz que logró sobreponerse. El demonio, visiblemente entusiasmado, estiró la mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya con tanto cariño como para derretirlo.

-Entonces vamos yendo al cuarto ya mismo, ángel. Así podremos aprovechar la noche.

-¿Y los... y los platos?

-Olvídate de ellos. No se irán a ninguna parte.

Trataba de recordarse que no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, es decir, vivían en el mismo departamento y en muchas ocasiones habían compartido la gran cama matrimonial de Crowley, pero en el fondo sabía que la situación era distinta. Antes, aunque durmieran uno junto al otro ponía una barrera de almohadas y le hacía jurar al demonio que no se propasaría. Crowley, consciente que la castidad era importante para un ángel, aceptaba esos términos y se conformaba con agarrarle las manos bajo las sábanas. Pero esta vez era muy distinto y la culpa era por entero suya, al dejar implícito que quería tener relaciones íntimas.

-Ponte cómodo, ángel. Supongo que querrás ponerte un pijama antes de... dormir.

-¿Tú no te cambias?- preguntó como para distraerlo un momento.

-Na-ah. Yo duermo con el cuerpo que el diablo me dio y nada más.

Aziraphale huyó al baño para cambiarse y empezó a hiperventilar, recordando que con frío o calor Crowley dormía desnudo, o como mucho con un bóxer. ¿Por qué no había recordado eso antes de hacer preguntas bobas? Seguro que ahora estaba en la cama riendo y esperando para hacerle toda clase de cosas cochinas.

"No" se interrumpió a sí mismo con una mano en el corazón. "Por más que sea un demonio, él siempre me ha respetado. Y siempre lo hará".

Cuando volvió al cuarto Crowley estaba acostado contra el respaldo de la cama, con el torso al aire y sin sus lentes. Tragó saliva. No había duda de que su cuerpo desnudo era hermoso, pero a él le costaba relajarse y disfrutar de la vista. Con timidez se acostó a su lado y lo miró de reojo, y no se sorprendió que le devolviera la mirada.

-Zira...

-¿Sí?

-Te ves muy bonito incluso con ese pijama de viejo- elogió acercándose más hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Zira pensó en ofenderse pero no pudo, no cuando sintió los labios de Crowley en su mejilla y en la comisura de su boca. Era apenas el preludio y él ya estaba nerviosísimo, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que seguía. Crowley, sin poder creer que al fin estaba sucediendo, siguió depositando besos en su piel hasta terminar en su cuello: aquella zona era tan sensible que con la primera mordida Aziraphale abrió los ojos y se apartó de golpe, temblando.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso? ¡Me mordiste!

-Pues sí... ¿no se sintió bien, ángel mío? Fue un gesto de amor.

-De amor...- rojo como el fuego Zira lo vio inclinarse otra vez contra él y volver a morderlo, esta vez más suavemente, y con un gemidito inaudible tuvo que admitir que era una sensación muy placentera. Crowley no desaprovechó su ventaja y mientras sus labios le humedecían la piel con besos, sus manos se aventuraban bajo aquella anticuada camisa de dormir. Aziraphale volvió a retorcerse nervioso ante tales caricias y, rindiéndose, suplicó:

-Crowley, por favor. Apaga la luz. Me da mucha vergüenza.

-Como tú quieras, mi amor...

En la oscuridad total las sensaciones eran más fuertes y vívidas, y Aziraphale se encontró gimiendo y jadeando por primera vez en su larga existencia. Crowley era todo un experto en los placeres carnales, a juzgar por como atendía en rápida sucesión todos sus puntos erógenos. Después de subirle la camisa para acariciarle el pecho a gusto, se inclinó sobre él para lamerlo y tironear de sus pezones; el pobre ángel se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, como si aquello le permitiera crear un escudo entre él y la lascivia de su novio, pero por supuesto no le sirvió de nada. No había ninguna manera de parar la avalancha de sensaciones pecaminosas que aquello estaba despertando por todo su cuerpo.

-Crowley, no... ahí no...- musitó apenado al sentir la lengua voraz de su pareja bajando por su vientre. El demonio alzó la cabeza y afirmó con rotundidad:

-Dame una sola razón para que renuncie al manjar de tu cuerpo, Zira. ¿Te hago daño?

-No...

-¿Te he forzado de alguna forma? ¿Te engañé para que vinieras?

-No... vine por mi propia voluntad.

-Exacto.- Para calmarlo un poco volvió a acostarse sobre él y le susurró:- viniste porque tú también sientes cosas por mí, Zira. Te gusto. Y aunque eres puro de cuerpo y de corazón, sientes el deseo de entregarte a mí desde hace mucho. ¿Me equivoco?

Aziraphale no tuvo valor para contestar, pero su silencio también era una respuesta. Crowley sonrió satisfecho, volviendo a la tarea de besar el vientre de su novio y juguetear con el elástico de su pantalón. Zira tenía la piel muy blanca y suave, tanto que cada beso suyo le dejaba una marca roja que resaltaba. Podría haber estado horas besando esa pancita adorable, pero su sexualidad ya estaba bastante rígida y exigía algo más que solo besos. Entonces, bajó el pantalón del ángel hasta la altura de sus rodillas y se abocó a acariciar sus genitales.

-¡Oh, cielo santo!- gimió Zira con el corazón acelerado ante aquel roce.

-Los cuerpos humanos son muy curiosos- comentó Crowley sonriendo.- Por ejemplo, si te toco así...- bajó la voz mientras delineaba el contorno del miembro bajo aquel calzoncillo.- Es muy probable que en pocos segundos comiences a ponerte más duro.

Zira quiso responderle algo pero su propia excitación lo traicionó, y se limitó a gemir de forma entrecortada mientras Crowley lo dejaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Temblaba de solo pensar en lo que seguía, y tembló aún más cuando en efecto Crowley le separó las piernas y procedió a masajearlo con la habilidad propia de un maestro.

-¡Ahh... Crowley, no sigas... no sigas, por favor...! ¡Es tan sucio...!

-Lo es... pero si lo es, ¿por qué está funcionando tan bien?- preguntó con deleite al sentir el pene de Zira creciendo rápidamente entre sus dedos. El ángel se dio cuenta y volvió a taparse la boca, mientras Crowley se tragaba su virilidad y la seguía masajeando con la lengua. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar y pronto sus gemidos culposos se transformaron en gritos de gozo, lo que sorprendió tanto al demonio como a sí mismo. Aunque sabía lo poderoso que podía ser el sexo, verlo reflejado en la voz de Azira era una sorpresa maravillosa. Para el rubio, fue como descubrir un mundo entero y totalmente nuevo.

-Crowley, querido... me siento muy extraño... me quema...

-¿Sí?- inquirió sin dejar de sacudir su pene con fuerza y de chuparlo.- ¿Te arde la cosita?

-Sí- asintió ruborizado y cerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué me pasa?

-Pasa que mi dulce ángel está lleno de amor por mí, y necesita sacar ese amor fuera para que ya no le duela ni le arda más.

-¿Y cómo hago?- preguntó con total ignorancia, encendiendo el morbo de Crowley.

-Solo relájate y deja que fluya de ti, mi precioso. Te ayudaré.

Aziraphale estaba tan transpirado y acalorado que no puso objeción al modo en que su novio lo masturbaba, y con un fuerte suspiro dejó caer en sus manos una buena cantidad de un líquido pegajoso. Mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que ya había pasado, Crowley le abrió más las piernas y comenzó a pasar su lengua por cada rincón posible, como una curiosa serpiente, mientras con una mano sacudía su propio miembro endurecido.

-¿Crowley, qué haces? ¿Qué...?

-Debo asegurarme que tu cuerpo pueda resistir lo que sigue. Así que, con tu permiso...

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde estás metiendo tu...?- un grito agudo interrumpió sus protestas al sentir a Crowley hurgando en su lugar secreto, la puerta a su virginidad, con un dedo y luego con otro. Sus mejillas estallaron y su miedo retornó más fuerte, al caer en la cuenta que lo de antes no había sido todo. Ya era suficientemente pecaminoso que Crowley le hubiera hecho derramar su semilla, pero que le metiera los dedos y con toda seguridad lo penetrara era más de lo que podía soportar. Se irguió como pudo y vislumbró en la penumbra la manta caída y el cuerpo sensual de Crowley inclinado entre sus piernas. Juntó valor.

-Ángel mío, que belleza de agujero tienes... estrecho, pero no importa, pronto lo haré más grande.

-¡Crowley, para! Para, por favor... es demasiado...

-¿En serio quieres que pare ahora?- preguntó con voz lastimera.- Ya me diste tu amor, ahora quiero darte el mío como te mereces. Me urge dártelo todo.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio y se irguió del todo arrastrando consigo a Crowley, solo para estamparle un beso en la boca que ninguno se esperó. Sin embargo, el nuevo beso los ayudó a unirse más y pronto Zira perdió el poco control que le quedaba para acariciar el cabello de su novio, lamerle la cara y frotarse contra él. Crowley sintió un indescriptible júbilo: el pudor de su novio se había roto, y junto con él la débil barrera que le impedía tomarlo como correspondía. Con renovados bríos lo acostó en la cama, esta vez boca abajo, y siguió dilatándolo hasta que el instinto le advirtió que era suficiente. Pensó en lubricarlo con alguno de esos objetos humanos que le recomendara Beel, pero el cuerpo angelical parecía segregar sus propios fluidos y decidió que no hacía falta. Entonces, con gran cuidado, le metió la punta y poco a poco el miembro entero, hasta que encajó perfectamente. Recién ahí se afirmó de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse, volviéndose loco de placer en cada embestida.

-¡Oh Señor, perdóname por pecar de esta manera!- se lamentó Zira sin dejar de gemir como si estuviera en celo, maravillado por el tamaño y dureza de lo que Crowley estaba metiéndole. El demonio rió y sugirió divertido:

-¿Por qué no dejas salir tus verdaderos sentimientos, mi amor? ¡Házlo! Te sentirás mucho mejor.

-¡Ahh, diablos!- explotó Zira agarrándose de las sábanas con fuerza y arqueando la espalda.- ¡Tú ganas, quiero que me poseas hasta el final!- Jadeó por el esfuerzo que le suponía hablar mientras Crowley lo montaba.- Demonio pervertido, ¡hazte responsable de lo que le has hecho a mi cuerpo puro! ¡No pares!

-Por supuesto que no- consintió Crowley feliz y sin dejar de darle duro al hermoso ángel que yacía debajo suyo, el cual había empezado a mojarse al ritmo de sus embestidas. Para comprobarlo, se inclinó un poco y le agarró el pene por detrás. Estaba más caliente que nunca.

-Es increíble lo húmedo que estás, mi ángel. ¡Qué milagro más hermoso!

-Bésame- rogó con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y buscando con ahínco su boca. Crowley lo complació y volvieron a unirse, mientras su miembro se hundía cada vez más en el trasero ya no tan angelical de Aziraphale. Así pegados, húmedos y calientes, con las lenguas restregándose duro como enemigos en combate, el torrente de amor escapó del demonio pelirrojo y cayó casi todo dentro del cuerpo de su novio. Zira quedó en éxtasis mientras sentía el tibio líquido deslizándose por sus muslos, como el chocolate fundido que usaba para sus postres. Cuando Crowley se lo sacó, se desplomó por completo en la cama y comenzó a temblar como una gacela recién nacida. Crowley, más enamorado y feliz de lo que nunca había estado, lo abrazó por detrás y le besó el hombro despacio, consciente que él mismo temblaba y sudaba.

-Aziraphale... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Crowley... Anthony...- musitó con lágrimas en los ojos que hizo desaparecer pestañeando. Crowley lo apretó un poco más y logró controlarse, pero con una sonrisa tan débil como dulce en su rostro.

-Dime que no te he hecho daño, por favor. Me moriré si estás lastimado por culpa de un descuido mío.

-No estoy herido- aseguró con una risa llorosa que proclamaba a gritos su felicidad.- No estoy enojado, ni arrepentido, ni nada de eso... ¡Crowley, estoy tan feliz!

-¿Sí? ¿Mi amor logró satisfacerte, querido Zira?

-Tenía miedo de perder mi castidad y mi pureza en vano, pero me equivoqué. No fue en vano. Valió la pena cada segundo de agonía y placer que me diste, valió cada suspiro y temblor. Me siento más pleno que nunca.- Con dificultad se dio vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara. Aunque no podían verse bien, estiró la mano y logró acariciar la mejilla de Crowley. Allí también había una humedad sospechosamente parecida a las lágrimas.

-Zira...

-Te amo, Anthony J. Crowley- musitó hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y restregándose contra él.- Por ti soy capaz de renunciar a mi reputación de ángel. Te amo. Te deseo.

-Yo también te amo con locura, ángel calenturiento- afirmó con algo de su cinismo habitual y el humor que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba feliz.- Y si fuera por ti habría esperado otros 6000 años más para tener sexo. ¡Uf, que increíble y delicioso estuvo!

-¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó sin salir de su cómodo refugio. Crowley lo envolvió con ternura y le besó el cabello.

-Estuviste maravilloso. Claro que yo hice casi todo el trabajo, pero entiendo que fue tu primera vez. La próxima no dudo que me sorprenderás con tus propias destrezas de cama.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No pretenderás que yo haga...?- se sonrojó con fuerza al oír la risita de Crowley, y comprendió que había cavado su propia tumba.

(...)

A la sobria luz de la mañana, Aziraphale deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

Amaneció desnudo y entre los brazos de Crowley, también desnudo, en una habitación que olía a sexo y a pecado. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas, desparramadas, y en algunos sitios con pegotes sospechosos, y la vergüenza hizo que se marchara del departamento sin avisar. En el bus camino a la librería descubrió que le dolía el trasero y le cedió el asiento a la primera persona que se cruzó, mientras reflexionaba a toda velocidad.

Amaba a Crowley con locura, de eso no tenía dudas. Y entregarle su virginidad había sido el mejor método para confirmarle su amor, de decirle que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por él. El sexo había resultado ser algo increíble y placentero, además. No se arrepentía. Pero, con las últimas frases de Crowley antes que ambos cayeran rendidos de sueño, le quedó en claro que esperaba algo más de él que su pasivo rol de la noche anterior. Probablemente deseaba que lo tocara y lo complaciera oralmente, o sabe dios que otros trucos que no se animó a preguntar. La cuestión era: ¿estaba listo para todo eso?

Hacia la hora del almuerzo lo vio llegar más sonriente que nunca y se sonrojó: no podía dejar de recordar sus caricias, su voz sensual susurrándole al oído, su miembro en llamas. Crowley no vaciló en pasar detrás del mostrador y saludarlo con un beso francés muy poco recatado.

-Pero si es el angelito fugitivo... ¿se te olvidó dejarme una notita o qué, cielo mío?

-Bueno, es que estaba apurado- mintió.- Los libros... tenía que acomodar muchos libros nuevos.

-Ya. Los libros. ¿Los de esa pila que no has tocado en tres días?

Aziraphale se sintió débil y estúpido por mentirle a Crowley, y el demonio demostró una vez más lo profundo que era su amor y devoción por él. Lo ayudó a sentarse, colocó el cartelito de CERRADO y regresó a su lado enseguida.

-Zira, escúchame. Si lo de anoche fue mucho para ti, no insistiré más. No te obligaré a que lo hagamos a cada rato, así que por favor no temas. Odio verte angustiado. Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, así que no sufras por mi culpa.

-No, Crowley, no. No lo entiendes. No estoy arrepentido, al contrario, me hizo muy feliz poder entregarme a ti porque eres el amor de mi vida.- Suspiró y le sonrió con fragilidad.- Mi verdadero temor no es que tengamos relaciones, es decepcionarte.

-¿Decepcionarme...?

-¿Qué sabe un mojigato como yo del sexo? Poco y nada. Tú, en cambio, llevas en la sangre la habilidad para ser un buen amante, con solo rozarme ya me pones a temblar. Entonces, si la próxima vez quieres que te complazca, ¿cómo sé que no voy a arruinarlo y terminarás odiándome?

Crowley lo miró largamente, le apretó la mano, se la besó. Estaba tan conmovido que tardó varios minutos en reaccionar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, lo levantó de su silla y lo cercó contra la pared, lo mismo que en sus fantasías.

-Crowley, podrían vernos desde la calle...- Crowley chasqueó los dedos y las cortinas se bajaron, y la puerta hizo un "clic" doble. Se quitó los lentes.

-Ahora nadie nos verá ni oirá. Solo tú a mí, así que abre bien esas orejitas.- Se apoyó contra él hasta que sus vientres se rozaron, y comenzó a hablar con un tono hipnótico y seductor.- Extiende los brazos. Vamos, hazlo.

-¿A... así...?

-Eso es. Ahora: apóyalos en mi trasero.

-¿¿Qué haga qué...??

-Tú obedece. Pon tus manos en mi trasero, una en cada cachete.- Muerto de vergüenza Zira obedeció, y el pulso se le aceleró en un segundo al sentir las redondas y perfectas posaderas que tenía Crowley.

-No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, pero...

-No hables. Ahora, acaríciame.- Sus miradas se conectaron tanto que tuvo un escalofrío, pero aún así hizo caso y acarició su esponjoso trasero.- Eso es. Despacio, a tu manera... ¿verdad que no es difícil? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí- murmuró sin poder mirarlo pero con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Crowley sonrió a su vez y supo que ya lo tenía, y mientras Zira le sobaba la retaguardia él decidió hacer lo mismo.

-A mí también me gusta. Y no hizo falta que me desnudaras, o me penetraras, o nada de lo más fuerte. El placer puede venir de muchas formas, Zira, de múltiples formas. Para mí, hasta un beso en la mejilla tuyo es un placer inenarrable. Una caricia tuya en el culo es un éxtasis.

-¡Querido, el lenguaje!- reprendió Aziraphale pero sin poder contener una carcajada.

-Lo que quiero que te quede claro es que no hay forma alguna en que puedas decepcionarme. Sé mejor que nadie lo inocente y puro que eres, ¿cómo podría entonces sorprenderme de tu falta de experiencia en la cama? Eso podrás aprenderlo con el tiempo.

-De verdad, tú... eres tan gentil- elogió con una voz enamorada que encantó al pelirrojo.

-No soy gentil. Pero tú sí.

No necesitaron decirse nada más para besarse de nuevo, con pasión: esta vez Aziraphale no tembló ni dudó, pero el contrario, aportó su calor a la escena al recorrer lentamente con las manos sus caderas, su espalda y su cuello, del que se afirmó para profundizar el beso. Crowley, encantado, metió una mano bajo su pantalón y le pellizcó el trasero. El suave quejido del rubio le indicó que esta vez las cosas serían todavía más dulces.

-¿Quieres que siga, querido?

-No. Quiero seguir yo.

-¿Seguro?

Aziraphale asintió en silencio e invirtieron lugares, Crowley contra la pared y él enfrente suyo, desabrochando lentamente su pantalón. Con profunda reverencia se inclinó ante él y contempló el bulto detrás de sus interiores, un bulto que aún en reposo despuntaba ser enorme. Él lo sabía de primera mano, pero no se amilanó. Tras despojarlo de su bóxer, se acercó a esa pequeña serpiente y le dio un beso con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Crowley temblara de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Azira...!

-No hables- lo emuló con valentía, tomando a la serpiente con ambas manos.- Deja que intente hacerlo bien para ti.

El ángel carecía de experiencia, sí. Tampoco tenía la habilidad innata de los demonios para proporcionar placer. Aún así, Crowley no cambiaba por nada del mundo aquella boca inexperta y esa lengua traviesa que quería humedecerle el falo a punta de besitos. Llevaba miles de años de esperar a que su amor por Zira se consumara, y la perspectiva de tener que enseñarle paso a paso como actuar en la intimidad era lo más excitante del mundo. De forma instintiva lo agarró por sus bonitos rizos y empujó suavemente su cabeza para que tragara más. A Azira lo tomó por sorpresa, pero supo amoldarse bien y continuó su tarea, procurando hacerlo lo más parecido posible a lo que Crowley le había hecho a él.

-Ah... Zira, que dulce eres... chupas muy bien. Quiero que lo sepas.

"Pervertido..." pensó sin dejar de succionar y sonrojándose al sentir la tibia semilla de Crowley en su boca; no sabía que hacer con ella y sin poder aguantar mucho la tragó, haciendo que el demonio sonriera y lo ayudara a incorporarse con galantería.

-Eso que hiciste, cariño, nadie en todo el inframundo podría hacerlo. Tan sexy. ¡Te felicito! ¿Has visto como si puedes dar placer a pesar de ser puro?

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, Crowley, por favor- rogó con timidez mientras él se subía los pantalones de nuevo.- Si los demás se enteran que cerré la librería para hacer cosas prohibidas contigo, no podría mirarlos a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza. Vayamos despacio.

-Como tú desees, mi amor.

-Quedé en almorzar con Anathema, pero puedes venir si quieres. Estoy seguro que no le importará. Solo debemos portarnos bien frente a ella.

Crowley se preguntó si Zira sabría que Anathema, lo mismo que todos sus amigos y conocidos adultos, le había dado en múltiples ocasiones consejos sobre como llevarlo a la cama. Probablemente no. Lo mejor sería que nunca lo supiera, para que siguiera viendo el lado bueno y noble de la vida y las personas. Total, ya no precisaría consejo alguno. Su intimidad sexual les pertenecía ahora por entero y tenían toda la eternidad para explorarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que este fanfic haya estado a la altura de las expectativas. Al igual que el resto del fandom, amo demasiado la relación de Aziraphale y Crowley, cuyo amor va más allá del deseo carnal, pero no pude evitar que la fujoshi dentro mío se manifestara a través de una historia picante. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
